


Little Vampire Boy

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Big Brother Dean, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bobby's House, Bobby's Panic Room, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in college and wants nothing to do with the family business. That is, until he gets a call from Dean saying that he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Vampire Boy

Since Dean had turned ten, he'd always been rebellious and adventurous. Especially when he, Dad, and Sam went on hunt. Dean usually ended up getting caught or hurt really bad. Twelve years later, Dean was 26 and Sam was 22, Sam being off at college. Dean didn't know where Dad was. He always ran off. Dean was in a solo hunt for a nest of vampires. Sam said to only call when it wasn't hunting related. That is exactly what Dean did. "Sam? Hey. I found a huge vamp nest and I have no idea where Dad went and I have no idea how many- Gah!" Dean cried out when he was seized from behind. Dean kicked and flailed until he was knocked out cold.

Sam had been studying when Dean called. He sighed heavily and answered, listening. When he heard Dean yell, Sam straightened. "Dean? Dean, what's going on?!"

When Dean came to, he noticed that his arms were chained above his head and his boots were barely touching the ground. His neck was littered in bite marks. That wasn't even the worst of it. There was blood on his mouth and in his his mouth that wasn't his own. That's probably why the smell and pumping of blood was so enhanced.

Sam tracked the phone to the abandoned Impala, telling Jess before he left that he had an emergency to handle. Of course, she protested and told him he needed to study for finals but he told her that it was family and she let him go. Sam picked up the phone and opened the car door, looking inside then seeing blood on the ground. "Dammit, Dean."

Dean grunted when he heard Sam's voice. The nest was huge so Sam could be anywhere in the nest. He huffed when he heard a shout from Sam, then hearing a thud. Dean grunted weakly and pulled at his shackles, struggling to get away. His legs still felt numb and that scared him.

The vampire dragged Sam in and, with the help of another, chained him up next to Dean. "This one put up a bigger fight than you did." He tilted Dean's head up.

Dean growled threateningly, pulling his head away. "Don't touch me." he huffed, eyes having a red color to them, even the white of his eyes.

"There's a resemblance." The vampire looked between Sam and Dean. "I sense a baby brother over here. He looks fit. Maybe I'll turn him too."

"No!" Dean yelled angrily, growling and yanking at his chains, snarling angrily at the vampire.

Sam grunted quietly and shook his head, blinking awake. He pulled at the chains and looked up at them. "The hell?"

"Oh, he's awake. Alright. How about...We use him as food." The vampire, also know as James, ran his nail across the side of Sam's neck. "You're hungry." He looked at Dean. "Aren't you?"

"No," Dean hissed, screwing his eyes shut tightly. "I'd rather starve myself than have blood, you sick bastard." Dean growled.

James sighed and shook his head, making a sound of disapproval. "Let's see how long you can stand it." He shrugged, taking out a knife and making a cut along Sam's raised arm, hearing the human growl in pain. He put the knife away then left.

Dean gasped, his mouth watering. He tried to angle himself away from his brother, pushing his nose into his shirt. "Fuck, Sam, calm down," Dean huffed. "You're damn blood is too damn loud."

"Sorry." Sam frowned, slowing his breathing and wincing at the pain in his arm. "Why'd you go in alone?"

"'cause you don't hunt anymore," Dean said gruffly. "S'what you told me..." he murmured lowly. "Dammit, the bastard is going to kill me..." Dean whined.

"You know going off alone on something this big was dangerous." Sam sighed. "He's not gonna kill you. We're gonna get out of here...somehow."

"He's going to kill me because 'm gonna starve and I am starving, God dammit!" Dean growled, breathing hard. He still hasn't launched himself at Sam. That's good.

Sam flinched at his brother's yelling. "If you don't calm down and help me figure a way out of here, you _will_ die." He bit angrily and looked up at the chains, pulling on them.

Dean huffed hard. "Your blood is still so damn loud," Dean huffed, balling his fists up. Dean grunted hard, pulling at the restraints. "I am going to kill Dad." he growled.

"I'm trying to get us out of here." Sam rolled his eyes. "If he's not already dead." He muttered.

"You're trying to get us out of here?" Dean huffed. "Well, when that happens, just get away from me and go back to Jess."

"Are you-Are you fucking kidding me right now? We're having this conversation?" Sam stopped and turned to his brother.

"I'm a fucking vampire!" Dean snapped angrily, glaring at Sam with his red eyes. He pulled his eyes away from Sam when he heard the door open, seeing the vampire again.

Sam frowned then looked up as the vampire walked in. "Mind giving us a name?"

"James." He sighed. "And you're the Winchesters. Big talk about the two of you. Your daddy took out some of my nest a state over a couple days ago. Wonder what he'll think when he finds out I have his two sons."

"He'll fucking kill you, you damn bloodsucker." Dean hissed angrily, trying to yank at his chains. Dean yelled in pain when he felt teeth sink into his neck, Dean struggling weakly, his skin going pale.

Sam yelled and kicked James in the side, knocking him away from Dean. "Leave him alone!"

James staggered back away from Dean and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Now, that wasn't very nice." He walked over to Sam.

"Get away from him!" Dean growled threateningly. "I said get away!" Dean yelled loudly, kicking the vampire away from his brother. "He's nothing to do with this. He doesn't hunt anymore! Leave him alone!"

"Isn't that the thing about hunting? Once you're in, you never really get out." He sighed, walking back over to Sam, keeping away from Dean.

Sam's jaw tightened as the vampire walked closer and tried turning away. "Do whatever the hell you want to us then let us go. We don't have anything you want."

"Get away from my brother." Dean growled lowly, very protective over his brother. Dean was going to die of starvation if he didn't have something. Dean huffed, putting the thought of hunger in the back of his mind. His mouth was dry and he balled his fists up.

"Why? What are you going to do? You're hung up and can't get loose." James rolled his eyes. "Instead of fighting it, give in. It'll be easier on you."

"I'll pass, buddy," Dean scowled angrily. "I'd rather not be a bloodsucker my whole entire life."

"Don't have a choice. There's no cure. You're going to want and want until finally you snap." James hummed, watching a vein in Sam's neck.

"I have good self control," Dean grunted. "Look. Just let us go and we won't come back." Dean mumbled.

"We both know that's not true." James sighed heavily.

"I'll make sure we don't." Sam nodded, wincing when a hand closed around his throat.

"Just let go of him and we will hold our promise." Dean mumbled weakly, laying his head on his arm.

Sam looked over at Dean, frowning. "Dean, stay awake."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." James narrowed his eyes and let go of Sam, leaving the room and locking the door.

"Dean." Sam reached his foot out and nudged his brother's leg.

Dean grunted, face pale and food deprived. "Can't..." he mumbled quietly, his voice cracking with exhaustion. "Bobby knows where we are. He's comin'..."

"Alright. He'll be here, but you need to stay awake." Sam said quietly, seeing his brother start closing his eyes. " _Dean!_ "

Dean's eyes shut and his head fell limp against his arm. His entire body had just given up at that point from Dean starving himself of the blood that James wanted him to give into, which Dean denied each time. He almost snapped when it was Sam being used as bait but deep down, Dean couldn't kill his own brother.

Sam heard yelling and banging coming from outside, looking over at Dean who had already passed out. When Bobby came in with a few other hunters, he had been unchained and he helped get Dean out.

It was dangerous for Sam to be carrying a starving vampire but Sam was smart. Sam had put Dean in the backseat of the Impala and Bobby cuffed his hands to the door with two sets of handcuffs so that it would be impossible for Dean to break free.

They had gotten Dean to Bobby's house and down to the panic room, handcuffed to the bed to keep him restrained. Sam pulled a chair over and sat down, watching his brother wake up.

Dean grunted when he came to, trying to sit up but found that his wrists and ankles were restrained to the headboard bars and the bars at the bottom of the bed.

"Bobby and a few other hunters took out the nest. We're back at his place. How're you feelin'?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Starving," Dean grunted, yanking at the cuffs again, more aggressively that made Sam actually get up. "Don't you fucking leave me!" Dean growled, eyes still red but not as bad as they were before.

Sam stopped and sat back down, "Calm down." He looked up at the closed door. "Bobby's figured out a way to cure you."

"I'm not drinking blood!" Dean growled roughly, yanking at his restraints again. "I'm not drinking fucking blood! I don't want to become a damn vampire!"

"You don't have to!" Sam yelled, standing, watching the restraints strain to keep being held together. "We're figuring out another way."

Dean didn't realize how strong he was as a vampire. Dean just hoped that Sam took what he said seriously. If Dean got out, Sam better high tail it out of the room.

"Just calm down, alright?" Sam said quietly. "I have to go check in with Jess. I'll be back in a few." He gave a quick smile before standing and leaving the room, locking the door behind himself.

Dean yelled in frustration. Either they were trying to starve him or detox him and trying to detox Dean was not working.

"I dunno, Bobby. He said he wasn't going to drink it." Sam looked at the blood in the jar. "There isn't another way?"

Suddenly, the panic room was silent and Dean wasn't screaming or yelling anymore. He had gotten out of his restraints with sheer force and stood the bed up in front of the door and had put the bookcase in front of the bed as well so that the bed wouldn't fall down. Dean was terrified. Dean looked around the room. There was only one window but that was too small for Dean to fit through.

Sam looked at Bobby then quickly ran down stairs. "Dean?" He asked through the door, opening the tiny door to look through and noticing the barricade Dean had put up.

Dean was sitting in the corner of the room, closing his eyes tight when he heard Sam's pounding blood. "Go away," Dean grunted. "I don't want to hurt you, Sammy."

Sam unlocked the door holding up a hand to keep Bobby back. "I'm comin' in." He opened the door slowly, pushing on the bed to try to move it out of the way. He knew Dean wasn't going to hurt him, so he thought he was safe.

"Stop it!" Dean snapped roughly. "Why don't you listen to me!" he yelled.

Sam stopped at Dean's tone. "I'm _trying_ to help. You said you don't want to hurt me. I don't think you will. Now, suck it up" He rolled his eyes, pushing the bed out of the way, being able to slide in between to get in. "We figured out a way to turn you back." He kept by the door just in case he needed to leave quickly.

Suck it up? Yeah. Blood. That's all his mind was set on. "It's impossible." Dean huffed.

"No, it's not." Sam sighed. "You trust us, right?"

"No, I don't, actually." Dean growled roughly. He put his hands over his mouth when he felt the second pair of teeth wanting to come out.

Sam frowned, watching his brother. "Nice t'know." He moved back out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. "You heard him."

Dean knew that this wasn't him talking. Dean wouldn't say that. He'd say that he _did_ trust Sam and Bobby.

"What do we do?" Sam frowned, looking at Bobby.

"Wait until he gives up and figures out that we are his only chance to get him back?" Bobby mumbled quietly.

"Sounds good." He shrugged, looking through the tiny door again with a sigh.

After a few hours, Dean couldn't fight the fight anymore. His skin was pale and he was, quite literally, starving. He knew that Sam and Bobby were upstairs so he wasn't sure if his brother could hear him. He looked around and saw that there was nothing to throw. His gun was in Sam's possession for the time being. The only other thing that could possibly get Sam's attention from upstairs was the bookcase. Dean grunted and stood up, going over to the bookcase, getting around it and struggled to push it down, and it did with a loud bang.

Sam rushed downstairs and opened the tiny door. "Dean, everything okay?"

"I can't fucking handle it, Sammy," Dean huffed shakily. "I'm going to kill myself if this goes on for much longer, 'nd I don't mean figuratively."

"You willing to do what we tell you?" He started to unlock the door.

"Just fucking change me back." Dean snarled aggressively, hearing Sam stop trying to unlock the door. "I'm doing all that I can to not attack you," Dean breathed. "Get that damn bed back to where it was and do a better job at restraining me." he huffed, dragging his nails against the broken stone floor, nails bloody from doing so.

Sam pushed the things away from the door and got the bed back into the middle of the room. He grabbed some handcuffs from a drawer and hooked them to Dean's wrists. "Hold your breath." He nodded, watching Dean do so then pulled his brother to the bed and handcuffed him to it.

When Dean was cuffed to the bed again, both his wrists and ankles, he let his breath out when Sam stepped away from him. "What're you going to do?" he asked, eyes red and starving.

"What we have to." Sam sighed, motioning for Bobby to come in.

"Be a little more God damn specific." Dean hissed, pulling weakly at his restraints.

"You need to drink blood." Sam frowned.

That made his own blood boil. "I already said I wasn't going to!" Dean hissed. When Sam tried to grab his jaw, Dean tried to bite his brother, only for Sam to slap a hand on his forehead and pin his head back to the bed.

"Stop it!" Sam gritted his teeth, being able to open Dean's mouth and let Bobby pour the blood, enough to make Dean swallow it. After it was done, Sam quickly let go and had Bobby run upstairs to get some towels while he stayed in the panic room to make sure Dean was going to be okay.

Dean wasn't sure what had happened after he had been forced to drink the vampire blood, but when he woke up, he was still chained to the bed in the panic room, but unable to hear anyone's blood. He was pale and still literally starving, being in a slight cold sweat, but that was probably from whatever his body had gone through.

Sam looked at Dean as he woke and smiled a little. "Hey there."

Dean actually looked sick and felt sick. His only response to Sam was a weak grunt as he weakly pulled at his restraints, the bed not even shaking from his pulling this time.

Sam reached over and unlocked the cuffs, letting Dean's arms down slowly as to not make him move too much. "How're you feeling?"

"Sick." Dean rasped quietly, his mouth dry. Since Dean was turned into a vampire, Dean had lost a significant amount of weight because he basically starved himself.

"We'll get you something to eat. Can you get up?" Sam frowned.

"Don't really want to..." Dean huffed shakily, struggling to sit up and feeling Sam's hand on his back for support.

"At least some fries. Those are easy on the stomach." Sam suggested, giving his brother a small smile.

Dean nodded warily again. "Mkay..." he mumbled, shaky on his feet.

Sam had gotten Dean to eat a thing of fries and sat next to him on the couch. "Better?"

"Better than before, yeah." Dean huffed tiredly.

"Good." He nodded.


End file.
